


Strip Poker and Fruit Cocktail

by TaraB1915



Series: Marriage Most Peculiar Short-Shots [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Not Exactly Unrequited Love?, Pining, Sex in the Sauna, Smutty very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraB1915/pseuds/TaraB1915
Summary: Felicity and Oliver have a second mini-moon at the Queen's mountain lodge.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Marriage Most Peculiar Short-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579795
Comments: 20
Kudos: 83
Collections: The Oliver/Felicity Fanfiction Archive





	1. Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

> Writing the original fic _Marriage Most Peculiar_ was a roller coaster ride. The two central characters came alive and lived in my head as in no other fic I'd written before. It was a 'flying by the seat of my pants' experience - more intuitive than wholly planned. 
> 
> When the long time in coming 'end' finally arrived, I was reluctant to let them go, as were some readers. So this series is dedicated to those who encouraged me to write some one-shots. Here is the first one, a little two-parter. For all of you who helped to birth this MMP Universe, enjoy. 
> 
> In relation to original fic this would fall between chapters 22 and 23. 
> 
> BTW it's not necessary to have read the original MMP fic to enjoy this series but it might help!
> 
>  **!!Warning!!**  
>  This two-parter is **explicitly smutty** in chapter two. So if Smut is not your thing DONT READ THIS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is pining for his wife who has been mostly absent recently. When she invites him to come away with her for a weekend, little does he know what she has in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a bit of recapping, hope you enjoy this brief evocative portrayal of the relationship between MMP Olicity. I just couldn't resist reclaiming this couple.

Felicity awoke in her apartment on the top floor of Smoak Technologies. 

After putting William to bed last night she had returned to the office to continue working with Curtis on their latest project. They were at a point of breakthrough. She brought pizza and they worked late into the night. 

Too tired to make the journey home to Queen mansion, Felicity had slept in her crash pad. She was acutely aware that this was her second consecutive night away from the mansion. She had not told Oliver because that had not been her intention but by the time she realised, it was much to late to call. He would probably be asleep.

She was not exactly regretting their 'arrangement' which some might view as weird, but she needed to be free of the encumbrances and expectations of a conventional marriage. Caitlin Snow her best friend and lawyer, thought the whole thing peculiar and a little perverse, but it suited them both. She and Oliver had entered this marriage for William's sake, having agreed ground rules beforehand. 

She did feel a little constrained by the mansion and Moira's presence. To be fair her mother-in-law was not always underfoot and often spent weekends at Walter's, giving them space to be a 'family', and she hardly ever ventured over to their wing of the mansion. But it still felt like a house-share. 

Felicity would like to be able to wander around in a scanty tank top and shorts. Or lounge on the sofa and watch a movie wearing her multi-coloured lollipops pjs, eating a pint of choc mint chip, just as she would at Fleetwood Heights, the home she'd shared with William and Donna. But both Moira and the mansion itself felt like restrictive, disapproving presences.

Truth be told, the grim off-putting frontage of Queen Mansion gave her the creeps. It contrasted sharply with the warmth, elegance and understated richness of the interior, but the mansion still felt alien to her, not home. Fleetwood Heights was home. She had purchased it when the business had yielded the first $500,000 in bonus for the year, shared with Curtis Holt her business partner.

She escaped back home to Fleetwood Heights when she could. Donna had started to give her sideways looks and Felicity knew the question was coming. 

Why was she not with her husband? 

She was. Her home would always be with William but she just needed a little adjustment time. She was certain Oliver understood that, he'd been very accommodating, but on the odd occasion like today, she felt a twinge of guilt. 

On the spur of the moment she decided to text him. She preferred not to call in case she detected condemnation in his voice. 

FS: _Hi. Just making contact._

She waited for his response which didn't come immediately. Perhaps he was in a meeting or even ignoring her. She didn't think he'd be petty and punish her recent absences, although she would readily admit that while she was present for William, she was not totally available to Oliver. Wasn't that part of what they'd agreed, that she needed time for her own pursuits? 

\----

Oliver Queen was standing with hands in his pockets looking out of the window in his executive assistant's office. It gave him the best view of the old PalmerTech building, now renamed Smoak Technologies. He was more frustrated than angry. He missed her. 

Last night, soon after they'd put William to bed and without having any dinner, she said she needed to spend a couple of hours in the office with Curtis and not to wait up for her. Well he did wait up. He'd not seen her the night before that, two consecutive nights she been away, and he was always uneasy when she was not at home with him. 

Oliver debated whether to call her and decided against it. He didn't want to appear like a stalker or possessive husband. But he was exactly that, a possessive husband. 

She was not in love with him, he knew that. Theirs was a marriage of convenience but he was head over heels in love with Felicity Smoak. The physical attraction between them had been powerful from the beginning and it was the best sex he'd ever had in his whole life, and there had been a lot of women. But since he'd met Felicity no other woman compared to his firebird, and none ever would.

The door behind him opened and he turned to see Cathy, his EA. 

"Good morning Oliver, can I help you with something?" Why was her boss looking out of her office window.  
Oliver could see the startled look tinged with curiosity. "Good morning Cathy, I was just admiring the view from your side. But it's time I got on with some work," he said leaving her office.

Cathy Murchison frowned. Her boss had a much better view of Starling City from his office, why would he...? Of course. From her side he had a much better view of his wife's office. Cathy smiled knowingly.  
Much to the surprise of everyone in the office, indeed to the whole of Starling City, Oliver Queen had married Felicity Smoak within weeks of meeting her. Prior to that McKenna Hall had been the woman on his arm for over a year.

The rumours abound. All sorts of theories regarding the reasons for Oliver Queen's overly hasty marriage were bandied about, especially in gossip magazines. But Cathy was fiercely protective of her boss. If anyone dared to broach the subject with her, they received the sharp end of her tongue. She knew that Oliver was quixotically in love with his wife, she had evidence of that in one way or another everyday. 

Oliver was a changed man since Felicity's arrival. He was less tense, more considerate of others. He laughed more, and even teased her. Unheard of in the five years she'd been his EA. And when he brought his young son into the office she could tell that he was a great dad.

\----

As Oliver crossed the threshold into his office he heard the _ping_ of a text. He fished in his pocket for his phone and saw it was from her.  
An image of her filtered into his mind. It was their first night together, spent in her apartment. He must have exhausted her because he wanted to remain inside her for almost the entire weekend, the only time they had taken for a mini moon immediately after their wedding.  
Her eyes had smouldered with lust as she gazed up at him with longing whilst pinned against the wall, totally naked and at his mercy. That image was his constant companion. It appeared in his dreams. She had wanted him, and begged him to fuck her. He could almost believe she loved him; except that his wonderous little firebird didn't. He lived in hope that in time she would grow to love him. 

He would be forever grateful to the Hon. Judge Rebecca Swann who officiated at their wedding. It was fear of her judgement in that very same courthouse that had prompted him to propose to Felicity during the court hearing on who should have custody of William.  
If it wasn't for old Swanny Felicity would not be his wife today. With hindsight he was damn lucky that Felicity had insisted on going to court, rather than the legally binding agreement he'd favoured.

Oliver realized he had veered off course and hastened to answer her text.

OQ: _Hey. I've missed you._  
FS: _Can I make it up to you?_

There was a pause. 

OQ: _What do you want to make up to me?_  
FS: _My absence over last few weeks?_

Another pause.

OQ: _What do you have in mind?_

She knew exactly what she had in mind. This could be payback time for their wedding night.

FS: _How about another mini-moon at the mountain lodge?_  


Oliver's eyes widened and his face relaxed into a broad grin. Was his firebird asking to have alone time with him? She was actually taking the initiative. 

OQ: _Sounds like a plan. Could teach you to fly fish._

Felicity wrinkled her nose. Fly fishing wasn't exactly what she had in mind.  
_Hang up. Call you right back_ she responded. 

She hit his call icon and he answered immediately. "Hi."

"I thought we could pick William up from school together on Friday and do something with him on Saturday morning, maybe a trip to the Aquarium or Science Museum. Then you and I can leave late afternoon and spend Saturday night at the lodge, getting back in time to put him to bed on Sunday."

He needed more than one night alone with her. "Why don't we get back in time for one of us to take him to school on Monday," he said.

"That would work too," she agreed. "I'll see you later Oliver."  
"You'll be home tonight?" he checked.

She wondered what the inflection in his voice conveyed . "Yes," she said. 

"Late or..."  
"I'll be home for dinner Oliver. I'm picking William up today."  
"And you're not going back to the office?"  
"No."  
"Okay. I'll see you later."  
"Bye," she said.  
"Bye...Felicity?"  
"Yes."  
"I um...I'll see you later then." He ended the call.

He was on the verge of confessing his love for her, not for the first time. But he feared that might push her even farther away. She was still so distant. The closeness and intimacy of their first mini-moon the weekend of their wedding was a distant memory.  
Yes, they made love, regularly, but she insisted on sleeping in her own room. He knew why. She wanted to spare him her night terrors, the source of which was locked away in the deepest recesses of her mind. It was having an impact on their relationship and affecting their marriage, even Thea had called him out on it.

There was a mystery about his wife's past that she refused to share with him. He knew that manila envelope in his safe would probably provide answers but on principle he refused to open it. He wanted her to tell him.

\----

It was still relatively early when they arrived at the lodge and settled in. This was the first time she had ever been to the Queen's summer hangout at the foot of the mountain range that abutted Starling City to the west. 

Oliver insisted that she remained inside whilst he unpacked the trailblazer and brought in their bags and the mountain of food that Raisa had packed for them. He then lit a fire, not because it was cold but because he wanted to create an ambience. To him a fire was cosy and romantic. It spoke of home.

"Come, let me show you around" he said. Thea and I and our friends spent happy times here when we were younger. It was my favourite place to be, still is."

"William's too apparently," said Felicity. "He has not forgotten when you took him fishing with Donna and Diggle, and he caught a fish and threw it back."

"We have another date sometime soon with Max and Savanah," said Oliver.  
"Am I invited," Felicity wanted to know.  
"Yes, of course. I was hoping you'd come that first time."  
"You mean that time after we'd had our first row and I kissed you."  
"I believe it was our third or fourth row but did you kiss me? I don't remember that," he said with all seriousness.  
She poked him in the ribs. "Liar."  
He chuckled. "Why don't I give you the guided tour tomorrow. Let's sit by the fire and have a glass of wine."

"Mmm" she hummed with satisfaction. Felicity kicked off her shoes, sat in the deep comfy couch in front of the roaring coal and wood fire and drew her legs up beneath her. She gazed around the enormous open-plan room, cleverly arranged into distinct kitchen/dining room with a massive table, and living area with it's stone fireplace. There were several doors leading off the space. It was as tastefully decorated and furnished as the mansion. 

"What's through those doors" she asked.  
"A study, a cloakroom, a sauna and shower room and a toilet."  
"You have a sauna here?"  
"Yes" he laughed. "We can make use of it tomorrow if you like."  
"I'd like," she said with a smile.

Looking through the windows, the lodge seemed to blend in with it's surroundings. She was looking forward to exploring tomorrow. "Oliver this is a beautiful place, just perfect. You and Thea must have had a great time here as children."

"We did" he said, handing her a glass of chilled white wine. "It was filled with fun and laughter during the summer months when I was younger. Our friends came for weekends and dad would organise outdoor games and hikes up the mountain for the older ones."  
He would very much like to do the same for his own children and their friends in the future. "Later Tommy and I came with college friends for wild raucous parties." 

"I can imagine you and Tommy in your bad boy years, breaking female hearts. I was a boring child by comparison. My head was always in books, science and math preferably. I don't remember family holidays but then my dad had left us by the time I was seven."

"What do you remember about those early years with your dad?" he said softly, "I hope there were some happy memories." 

"We were close. He nurtured my interest in technology. He showed me how to strip down electronic gadgets and put them together again. We were in the middle of building my first computer when he just left without word." 

"Then mom married William Clayton, Sam's dad and he took off too, leaving her with two children to raise on her own."  
"Then there was Cooper." Her body trembled a little. 

Oliver stilled, willing her to open up about her time in Boston that left her with nightmares. But Felicity had clammed up.

"Felicity," Oliver said softly. He put his glass down and took hers too. He put an arm around her shoulders and Felicity rested her head against him.

"It has been hard. There has been some downs but things are changing. The business is doing well." She turned her face up to look at him. "I'm sorry I've been so focused with work recently but I promise you I am committed to making our marriage work."

Oliver swallowed the lump that had built up in his throat. He had a fierce desire to protect this woman, who had unexpectedly tumbled into his life, a wounded firebird, strong at the broken places. But they also served to keep him at arms length.  
In this brief conversation he'd gained more insight into his Felicity and what motivated her. What drove her. Oliver bent his head and claimed her lips. 

Felicity slightly shifted her body making it easier to wrap her arms around his neck and her lips parted to receive his probing tongue. His fingers slipped into her hair and cupped the back of her head as his mouth devoured hers. His cock was already seeking her and it was always thus. His hand trailed down her back and crept around to cup her breast, a thumb gently brushed over her nipple. She moaned.

Oliver drew back just slightly and their lips disentangled. Their faces remained close and they stared at each other.

"I'd better feed you," he said reluctantly. Just then her stomach rumbled and they both laughed. He stood up and held his hand out to her. "Let's go and see what goodies Raisa has packed for us. You bring the wine" Oliver said, picking up their glasses.

Acutely aware of the heightened sexual energy between them, they flirted and chatted easily over a roast chicken dinner with potato and green salads and finished the bottle of wine.  
Felicity told Oliver a little of her plans for SmoakTech going forward. He showed keen interest and asked probing questions which she welcomed. She and Curtis were so immersed in the details, they often overlooked the bigger picture. 

Oliver marvelled at the extraordinary relationship he had with Felicity. It worked on so many levels. Her body's response to him was intoxicating. He simply couldn't get enough of her, and she freely and generously gave of her body but her heart was not engaged. 

He wondered how she saw their future. Was it time-limited in her head. She had joked about not wanting children but was it even fair to bring more children into their relationship. Even if it was, he supposed it would be out of the question for now. 

"Oliver." Her voice broke into his reverie. He looked up. "I can hear you thinking. We are fine. It's fine. Let us just enjoy the present moment."

He smiled and nodded. "Why don't you sit by the fire while I clear up, won't take long" he said.  
"Okay. Are there any games here?"  
"Games? You mean like board games?"  
"Yes, or cards."  
"We did have some. If they are still here you'll find them in that chest of drawers over there." Oliver indicated the relevant piece of furniture with a nod of his head. 

Felicity rummaged in the drawers and found chess, backgammon, checkers, monopoly and finally what she was really looking for, a pack of cards. They were going to be her husband's downfall and payback. 

"Are you done yet Oliver? Come on, we are playing poker."  
"What? He chuckled. "Are you serious?"  
"Never more serious. Are you in?"  
"Only if it's strip poker," he said with a smirk.  
"Challenge accepted."  
"Good. Be prepared to be left butt-naked," he grinned at her, relishing the idea of that.  
"We'll see Queen. I'd like to add a small caveat."  
"What's that?"  
"The loser has to do everything the winner says until midday tomorrow."  
"Deal. You're going down Smoak, literally and metaphorically." His grin was devilish.  
"As I said, we'll see," she responded. "At this point I should tell you that I have an unfair advantage."

"Which is?"

"Donna used to work at a casino in Vegas and taught me all she knows. Secondly I have a near photographic memory and an analytic brain. Numbers talk to me, my entire world revolves around numbers Oliver." 

"My sweet nerdy wife, bring it on," Oliver said confident in his ability to get the better of her, then pin her nakedness to the floor and have his way with her. 

\----

In less than an hour Oliver was down to his boxers. It had taken four games for him to get there because his socks counted as one item of clothing. Felicity was still fully clothed. 

Oliver flopped on his back on the floor chuckling. "Okay Smoak, I surrender, or do you wish to complete my humiliation."

"No humiliation Queen, just total surrender. "You're in for a little treat."  
"Oh? Surrender and treat don't usually go together," he suggested.

"Put it this way. You'll have to surrender totally to get your treat." She crawled over to him on hands and knees. "You'll have to beg," she whispered seductively in his ear. She grinned and pulled away from him.  
He reached for her.

"Uh-uh," she wagged a finger in his face. "You are not allowed to touch unless I say so. Kapeesh? Your obedience starts now."  
Oliver groaned. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"  
Felicity held out her hand to him. "Come."  
"Where are we going?"  
"To your bedroom. Lead the way." 

Oliver chuckled. He stood up and tried to take her hand. She quickly placed both hands firmly behind her back. "No touching Oliver, remember." He grinned and led her upstairs to the galleried upper floor and through one of the five doors into a room where he had already deposited their bags. 

Felicity smiled when she saw the enormous bed. It had a wooden frame and the headboard was made from slats of wood. It suited her needs perfectly.

"What now Ms Smoak."  
"Remember your period of obedience has begun."  
"I remember."  
"Good. Now lie on your back in the middle of the bed. Close your eyes and raise your arms above your head. And no peeking."

"Okay," said Oliver doing as she asked. He had a huge grin on his face. He liked this playful side of her.

Felicity found the small vanity case she had brought with her. She opened it and removed two silk scarves. From another bag she took out the highest pair of strappy black pumps that she owned. "I hope your eyes are still closed Oliver or I'll have to punish you for disobedience". 

"Mhmm" he hummed trying hard to contain the laughter that was bubbling up in his chest. 

Felicity walked over to the bed, took hold of one of his wrists and used a scarf to secure it to one of the slats. 

Oliver could curtail his mirth no longer and his deliciously husky laughter filled the room. He knew where this was going. He'd glimpsed that side of his wife during the first weekend they'd spent in her apartment in the City. He'd been nosy the next morning when he'd awaken to find himself alone in her bed. His exploration of her nightstand revealed a pair of handcuffs, a mask and various types of vibrators. 

Felicity looked down at her husband with a grin on her face as she secured his other wrist to the other side of the bed head. "Are you comfortable? she asked him, "have I restricted your blood flow?" 

"No," he said through giggles, "it's fine. Can I open my eyes yet?"

"No, not yet" she said, leaning down to kiss him slowly and lazily on the mouth. She swiped her tongue across his lips and he opened for her. Her hand slipped beneath the waistband of his boxers and she gripped his length firmly.  
Oliver groaned, his breath already laboured as he tried to get more oxygen into his lungs. The darkness behind his eyelids made every sound more acute and heightened the pleasure of her touch.

Felicity pulled her lips away from his and began to pepper his face with small open-mouthed kisses whilst her fisted hand slowly pumped his cock. _"Fe-li-ci-ty"_ Oliver breathed out. "You're such a bad girl." he whispered, turning his head and trying to nip at her lips with his. 

Felicity made sure her mouth stayed well away from his. She continued to place soft kisses down her husband's body until she reached his now hardened cock. She kissed the tip, then licked the pre-cum that glistened there, humming in the act. Then she took his entire length into her mouth. Oliver moaned and whispered her name again. She immediately withdrew and stood up.

Frowning at her withdrawal, Oliver tried to peek out through his eyelashes. Felicity laughed. "I can see you Queen, I said no peeking. Okay, you can open your eyes now. He opened his eyes and gazed up at her with undisguised want. She stared down at him with a knowing smile. 

"Don't move and be a good boy while I'm gone" she said, walking towards the door.  
Oliver's eyes followed her. "Felicity?" Where are you going?"  
"Shan't be long" she said. "I'll be back in two minutes." And she was gone.

Oliver lay back down on the pillow and shook his head, the laughter danced in his eyes, his wife was something else. He tugged at his bounds. They were securely fastened, he couldn't get free if he tried. She obviously knew a thing or two about knots.

True to her word, Felicity returned in a few minutes. He watched her as she moved towards him carrying a bowl and a small jug in her hands. "What have you got there" he asked. 

"None of your business." she said, placing the bowl and jug on the nightstand. "Just relax and enjoy my sweet, mama's gonna take good care of you."

Oliver's shoulder shook with silent laughter. He watched as Felicity picked up her mobile phone and seemed to be searching for something. He breathed in and out deeply, his body slightly tensed in anticipation. He was certain he was going to enjoy whatever she had planned for him. He was already salivating.

Felicity had tried to search out an appropriate piece of music to suit the occasion. She didn't want anything romantic and slow, and finally decided on a specific Michael Bublé number. Felicity placed another pillow beneath Oliver's head so that he could watch the show. Her fingers trailed up and down his cock, now ramrod stiff, as she moved slowly away from the bed. 

Felicity turned her back on Oliver and bent her body over to put on her high-heeled pumps. Her ass went up in the air directly in the sightline of his eyes. Straightening up slowly, Felicity reached for her phone and hit the Spotify play icon and the music blared out into the room. 

Oliver's hungry eyes remained glued on his wife. Waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is on form this weekend. Second part posted tomorrow, then back to Bonding Secrets.


	2. Fruit Cocktail and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity continues to surprise and delight Oliver during their mountain lodge mini-moon. Pure undiluted smut.

Felicity's back was turned to Oliver, as the slow tempo of Michael Bublé's version of _Feeling Good_ filled the room with musicality. 

_Bird flyin' high_  
_You know how I feel_  
_Sun in the sky_  
_You know how I feel_  
_Breeze drifting by_  
_You know how I feel_  
_It's a new dawn_  
_A new day_  
_A new life_  
_For me and I'm feelin' good...._

Her hips swayed slowly and seductively from side to side, and her body undulated coquettishly whilst she unbuttoned her blouse.

When the tempo switched at the end of the first verse, Felicity turned to face her husband. The stringed instruments punched out a raw and raunchy burlesque articulation to accompany her ostentatious and flirtatious movements. She rolled the garment slowly off her shoulders and down her arms, allowing it to slip to the floor. 

Oliver was watching her intently. He was not hiding the delight and sheer adoration on his face as he watched her. How many men, he wondered, had a wife who would spontaneously strip for them. This was not what he expected this weekend. And he sure as hell wasn't complaining. 

Felicity turned her back to him once again and took an interminably long time to undo the single button at the side of her slacks, all the while swaying her body before bending over and slowly and provocatively rolling the garment down over a wriggling butt to the words of the second verse, ending with a slow twerk.

_Fish in the sea_  
_You know how I feel_  
_River runnin' free_  
_You know how I feel_  
_Blossom on the tree_  
_You know how I feel_  
_It's a new dawn_  
_A new day_  
_A new life ..._

At the next raunchy burlesque upswing in tempo Felicity kicked the slacks away and turned to face Oliver again, now in just her black lace bra and panties, writhing her body sinuously. Oliver's eyes devoured her, he licked his lips. 

She stayed facing him for the third verse. Bublé's smooth baritone caressed the words.

_Dragonfly out in the sun_   
_You know what I mean_  
_Butterflies all having fun_  
_You know what I mean_  
_Sleep in peace when day is done_  
_That's what I mean_  
_And this whole world_  
_Is a new world And a bold world for me ..._

Felicity reached behind, her body still swaying and undulating, and undid the clasps of her bra. She pushed the straps slowly down her arms until she was holding the cups to her breasts. When the burlesque refrains took over once more, Felicity whipped away the lacy nothingness of her bra, twirled it in the air and threw it at Oliver. 

It landed on his face. He twisted his head from side to side trying to dislodge the impediment to his gaze. 

Felicity's dusty-pink nipples were hard and pointed in arousal; her sex dripping wet. Seeing her husband, this amazingly handsome near-naked man, helplessly bound and at her mercy was a turn-on beyond anything she could imagine.  
The only clothing she wore was the black lace panties, plus her heels. She cupped her breasts as her body swayed and gyrated sensuously as the last verse of _Feeling Good_ drew the show to a close...

_Stars when you shine_  
_You know how I feel_  
_Scent of the pine …_

By the time the last refrains of Bublé's voice died away, Felicity still in her panties and heels, was on hands and knees crawling up on Oliver's body. 

He watched her through half lidded eyes. He had no choice but to surrender and submit himself, albeit willingly, to her whims and very naughty desires. He grinned and licked his lips again. Ceding control to her was a real turn-on. The blood fizzed in his veins. He wanted to push his length deep inside of her right now.

Felicity's slow crawl up Oliver's body stopped when her mouth crashed down on his. Their tongues fought for ascendency. Oliver groaned with frustration. He needed his hands free to touch her. 

Felicity spread her thighs on either side of his upper body, so her sex was literally touching his breast bone. "Oh baby I’m so wet, my juices have soaked my panties, and that’s all your doing. What are you going to do about it?”

The imagery caused a rush of heat to course through Oliver's veins like wildfire. He could smell her and feel the dampness of her panties against his skin. He wanted to spread her and taste her with a ferocity that took his breath away. "take off your panties let me taste you," he whispered.

"Mmmm" she moaned. "Later baby. I will give you permission to eat me out but not yet." Felicity sucked on her husband's bottom lip as her nails dragged up and down his abs. Oliver writhed beneath the onslaught. Felicity pulled away. "Keep still Queen, I'm not done with you, in fact I've not yet started."

Oliver chuckled. "Yes ma'am" he said.

Felicity slowly pushed his boxers off, all the way down to his feet and flung them on the floor. She admired his upstanding manhood before reaching for the bowl on the nightstand. Oliver's eyes followed her movements. She removed the finely sliced and diced pieces of strawberries and banana and laid them out in a line down from his chest to his pubic bone.

Oliver's laugh rang out in sheer joy. Felicity stuffed pieces of fruit into his mouth, causing Oliver to nearly choke, he was laughing so hard. But she wasn't yet done. She took the small jug and slowly poured a fine glimmer of cream on the line of fruit and continued down. She poured some over his cock and around its base. Felicity put the jug away and, taking her time, proceeded to lick and slurp her dessert off her man. Felicity lightly nipped and kissed his skin as she went along. 

Oliver laughed and squealed out her name as her tongue soothed where her teeth had purposely grazed his ribs making him giggle like a girl. She had only recently discovered he was ticklish.

When she reached where she really wanted to be, Felicity turned and grinned at Oliver before her wicked tongue licked along his impossibly hard and throbbing cock. Her tongue swept up the underside of his shaft before swirling around his slit, tasting his pre-cum. 

Oliver hissed with pleasure and pulled against his binds. He needed to explore all of her so badly. "Felicity honey, please." he moaned. 

She ignored him as her fingers massaged and played with his balls, smearing the cream all over him. She intensified the pressure she was putting on him. Oliver's hip bucked upward and his head thrashed from side to side. If she kept this up he was going to explode.

"Felicity please, please honey."  
She raised her head and looked at him. "What do you need? Tell mama."

Oliver could do nothing but grin at her teasing, sultry tones. She was such a minx. When Felicity wrapped her expert fingers around his dick and stroked him at a maddeningly slow pace, he crunched his stomach muscles and strained against the bindings holding him secure to the bed. His nails dug into the palms of his hands when her tongue swirled around his tip again, while she made exaggerated noises of enjoyment. He had no option but to surrender to the sweet tortuous pleasuring that had him skewered to the bed. 

Oliver finally moaned out loud. "Felicity I need to be inside you," he begged, sounding in agony.

"Are you begging?"

"Yes, yes please, Felicity. Tell me what you want baby, I'll do anything. Just let me be inside you." This woman owned him, heart, mind, body and soul. She owned his ass. He'd been jacked up even before she began to strip for him.  
The familiar heat at the base of his spine told him that he was on the brink of a colossal orgasm. Right now the tiniest push would send him over the edge. 

And she sent him there.

She took him into her mouth and for a moment, he thought he’d lost control. Oliver shivered and his body stilled when Felicity hollowed her cheeks, sucking him hard and moving her head up and down. One of her hands twisted around the base of his cock while the other cupped his balls.

Oliver shouted out her name, he squeezed his eyes shut tight as she took him in deep until his tip hit the back of her throat. "Fuck, Felicity, oh baby". He struggled to not drive his cock farther down her throat. He didn't know whether he'd be able to resist if his hands were free to hold her head down on his body. She had never done this to him before.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” he shouted as Felicity took him in further down her throat. He completely lost it then. His eyes rolled back in his head and his entire body shook as it exploded like a volcano. Sheer pleasure. Nothing but pleasure. He gave himself up to the sensations. His body left the bed, and then the splurging adrenalin hit him. Oliver burst out laughing. He'd never felt so good. 

Felicity grinned with satisfaction as she swallowed the last remnants of her husband's seed. She crawled up the bed, untied his wrists and rubbed them, laying his arms down gently at his side. She knew what was going on for him. The endorphins had taken over his senses, and any minute now the euphoria would abate.

She kissed him. "Are you okay" she whispered. Oliver could barely open his eyes. He gave her a goofy grin and opened his arms and waited until her naked body was splayed out on top of his. Then he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. She gave him a few minutes for his body to recover and his breath to return to normal.

Oliver threaded both his hands down the back of her panties and squeezed her ass cheeks. "Don't go to sleep", he whispered.  
"I wasn't planning too" she responded.

His lips found hers, and he pulled down her panties so that his fingers could prise open her slick folds. He inserted a finger and pushed it in her and withdrew it again slowly. Push in and withdraw, push in and withdraw.

Mmm" she hummed. "That feels good. Don't stop."

He rolled her over on her back and his mouth nuzzled into her neck. He kissed and sucked her skin, moving slowly down her body. His lips stopped momentarily at her breasts which he gave special prolonged attention. Felicity's back arched. "Oliver", she whispered. 

His lips continued on their journey down her stomach, his tongue dipped into her navel and quickly moved down to her sex, the place he'd wanted to be all night. In one movement he ripped the lacy piece of nothing away from her body and pulled her clit into his mouth with his lips and flicked his tongue over the tip, a light brush at first. “Oh god!" Felicity moaned. 

Oliver revelled in her sounds of her pleasure. He liked it when she was vocal. He delved into her sex, swirling and probing with his tongue. He explored her folds with unrestrained lust, licking and sucking. Felicity was making a continuous whimpering sound and her fingers grasped his hair and pushed him further down into her body. "Oh god, Oliver", she moaned. "Baby yes, so good."

He took his time to pleasure her. He tongued her at a leisurely pace. Her clit was erect and protruded from her body. Oliver pressed his flattened tongue against the opening of her wet sex then lightly brushed it over her clit. "Oliver, fuck!" she yelled. He grinned and brought more vigour in using his tongue and fingers to heightened her pleasure. 

Two fingers probed deep inside her, seeking her sweet spot. Felicity tilted her hips upwards and pressed her soaking wet pussy hard against his face. He breathed her in, inserted a third finger inside her and sucked her clit a little harder. He heard a low keening noise as her orgasm unfurled and gathered momentum. "Olliiiver..." she screeched; and her release came as explosively as he expected.

Her juices coated his tongue, as he continued to stroke and lick her through the small tsunami that rocked her whole being. He gave her a few minutes reprieve before he shifted his body and pushed his engorged cock into her quivering opening. Her pussy welcomed him eagerly as he started to thrust vigorously into her, as if his life depended on his filling her up as quickly as he could.

He'd wanted her for days, and her foreplay had ramped up his desire to fever pitch. Now he plunged his cock deeper and deeper into her. His lips clamped on one of her breasts, and his thumb and finger rubbed and gently pinched her clit. He moved to her other breast and rubbed her clit a little harder. "Yes, Oliver. Oh...god." 

Felicity lost all inhibitions as her walls gripped him and she gave him all she had, meeting his thrusts with an equally vigorous upward one. Their loud moans, rasped breathing and the gloriously filthy noises their copulating bodies made, filled the room.

Felicity tightened her legs around him and crossed her feet, still clad in strappy pumps, at his back and held on to her husband. "Let go baby, come with me" he whispered. She was ready. His arm curved beneath her shoulders and he buried his face in her neck. He thrust twice more before they climaxed together.

"Fuck," Oliver breathed the obscenity into her neck. He peppered her face with kisses before rolling off her body, allowing his to sink into the firm mattress beside her. His chest heaved, his skin was damp and clammy. After some minutes Oliver turned his head to look at Felicity. He took in her even breathing, closed eyes and the inane grin on her face. He smiled, he'd obviously fucked his wife into oblivion. 

He somehow manoeuvred their bodies beneath the duvet, he had little energy to do anything else, before sleep overtook him too.

\----

The following morning, Felicity awoke first. She felt happy, content and at peace. Oliver's arm was resting across her belly. She glanced over at his face in repose. He was beautiful, with a strong jaw and inviting lips. She could see why women would line up for him, and he was her husband.  
Her heart jolted, was she beginning to fall in love with Oliver Queen, even a tiny wincey bit? It would be so easy to fall in love with him, to succumb to the force of his personality. It was magnetic.  
No. She could not afford to do that, it would make life much too complicated and she had no desire to have her heart broken. So, no. She was not in love with Oliver. Their relationship was fine as it is. William was happy, her work was going well. Love brought too many complications. It wasn't happening.

Felicity slowly eased her body away, trying not to disturb him. She was surprised when her feet hit the floor to discover that she had slept in her strappy high-heeled sandals. She wanted to giggle. She didn't even remember falling asleep. She gathered her clothes off the floor and tiptoed into the bathroom.

When she returned draped in a towel with her hair wrapped in another, Oliver was awake, laying with both arms folded behind his head. "Good morning," he said. "When I woke to find you gone, I thought you had deserted me again and found yourself another room." 

"No. Here I am, good morning."  
"Come here," he said.  
"Why?"  
"What do you mean why, I want to kiss my wife good morning." Felicity shook her head, grinning at him. 

In one movement Oliver was out of bed, scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed. He removed the towel concealing her body and threw it on the floor. His blue orbs stared into hers. He bent down and kissed her. "You wrecked me last night Smoak, what do you have to say to that?"

"You enjoyed it Oliver. Confess. It was payback for putting me through such torture the night of our wedding."  
"So, are we even now?"  
"Yes."  
"No, I don't think so Felicity. First you cheated at cards, then you tie me up. We are nowhere near even. He nuzzled her neck, and his hand roamed over her taut stomach, moving decidedly lower and lower until he reached her sex. A finger pushed through her folds to find her opening. Felicity flinched.

Oliver immediately withdrew his hand and lifted his head. "What is it baby? Are you sore down there?"  
"Just a little."  
"Oh Felicity I'm sorry. Did I hurt you last night?"  
"It's called vigorous sex Oliver, I'll be fine."  
"You should have stopped me Felicity, I hate it that I hurt you."  
"Oliver stop. You didn't hurt me. I had as much an enjoyable time as you did. It was wonderful. Our love life is wonderful."

He stared at her. She said 'love' life, not 'sex' life. He bent down and kissed her lips, softly, reverently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss.

"I can make it better for you, later, if you'll let me."  
She smiled at him. "Yes, I'd like that. And you promised me a sauna."  
"Maybe breakfast first, a short walk and back for a sauna? How does that sound?"  
"Perfect," she said. "I'll get dressed whilst you shower, and Oliver...?"  
"Yes my love, what is it?  
"I don't cheat at cards, I'm just a better player" she grinned. 

\----

Felicity stood on a huge rock, lifted there by Oliver. She scanned the granite grey of her surroundings punctuated by the green of the trees and shrubs, with patches of green and yellow grass, and the variegated wild flowers native to mountain landscapes.  
She looked back towards the way they'd come. The grey and green rooftops of the plush lodges nestling near the foothills blended with the landscape. She had never been this high up. When she comes for an adventuresome time with William they stay close to the valley. 

Felicity looked down at her husband. "Do you know how many times William and I have wondered around these parts, and I've admired the mountain lodges, never imagining that his father might be in one. Life is so weird."

"Fate brought you and William to me. It was destined, we were destined Felicity." He stared up at her, with his heart in his eyes for her to read.

It was not the first, second or third time she had sensed, felt and seen his love for her but it was something he didn't put into words and for that she was grateful. "Don't go soft on me Queen, I don't know about fate or destiny but Judge Rebecca Swann definitely had a hand in it all." 

"Are you happy Felicity, with me I mean, with us?"  
"Oliver, I wouldn't be here with you, making love to you if I was unhappy. I am happy with you, it's just that..."  
"What?"  
"I'm not sure what you want from me Oliver. We both have what we wanted don't we? Our agreement works doesn't it?"  
" Yes it does. As long as you're happy Felicity, it's all I'll ever want."  
"You worry too much Oliver, do you know that? If I ever become unhappy, I'll tell you okay?"  
"Okay." 

Oliver reached up to help her down. As she leaned towards him, her arms naturally snaked around his neck and he held her close, his blue eyes stared up into hers, searching. His cock stirred against her and her lips parted. They shared a sweet, tender kiss but when his arms tightened around her, the kiss deepened, became probing, seeking more. Felicity moaned softly and they lost themselves in the other. "I want you inside me," she whispered.

He took her hand and they made their way back to the lodge.

Once inside Oliver stripped off all his clothes. "What are you doing?" Felicity asked. "Are we having sex here." 

"Have you ever heard of shower sex? This is sauna sex. I promised to kiss you better." Felicity grinned and began to strip off her clothes too.

Felicity followed Oliver through a door on the lower floor, up half a dozen wide wooden steps into a light and bright sauna room. Like everything Queen, it was stunning in an expensive but understated way. Felicity's eye was drawn to the aesthetic beauty of the design.  
Panelled in knot-free, light feint-grain Aspen wood, windows from the second level of the wide two-tier seating, looked out on two aspects of mountain views beyond. A fragrance of delicate pine wafted up from the hot synthetic stones in a wood and silver grate.  
Felicity chuckled. "What?" asked Oliver.  
"Well this isn't the same-old, same-old poky little sauna I expected. Silly me. I should know better by now."

Oliver smiled and pulled her into a tender embrace. She held his face and kissed his lips. He released her and turned away to fold two fluffy white towels into padding for the upper seating tier. 

They sat naked side by side. Felicity had angled her body sideways to look out at the view beyond. "We should spend time here more often Oliver, this is stunning." 

"Mhmm," he hummed, "stunning, positively breathtaking."

Felicity turned to find Oliver staring at her. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, the palms of her hands rested on his well-defined abs. He cupped her face and angled his mouth on hers, kissing her softly, tenderly. Felicity moaned in his mouth.

He pushed her back gently, until she was laying flat on her back. His mouth found her breasts and he laved each nipple with his tongue. He placed his folded towel on the seating tier below them, parted her knees and knelt between them. He lifted both her legs over his shoulders, exposing her pink glistening flesh to his devouring eyes.

Oliver bent his head down and used his expert tongue to worship her slowly and lovingly. Felicity moaned and whimpered, savouring the balm of his talented tongue on her body as he licked and stroked her over and over; until he curled it to softly penetrate her. His deft fingers gently stroked, pulled and teased her clit.

Felicity's orgasm came without fanfare, like soft warm rain, and he tasted her nectar on his lips. 

Oliver lowered her legs and raised his body up, placing an arm on either side of her. She looked up at him with soft eyes that held an expression he couldn't fathom.  
Oliver stood back down on the floor, scooped her up bride-like in his arms and carried her through a blended door into a cool marble-tiled shower room. He put his wife down and began to wash her body beneath the jets of warm water. 

Felicity stood in the circle of her husband's embrace and let him take care of her. She felt safe and loved. It was a good feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short-shot would slot in after chapter 22 of the original fic.


End file.
